


Massage Gun

by wookieoogie



Series: (G)I-DLE crumbs [22]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Mimin - Freeform, No Smut, inspired by a twitter inside joke, light fluff, slight mature depictions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookieoogie/pseuds/wookieoogie
Summary: “I want to try level 30,” Miyeon quipped and looked at Minnie seriously, then at the massage gun. A suggestive smirk was ghosting the corner of her lips.Thankfully, Minnie was able to suppress her surprised expression. But her mouth twitched a little upon noticing Miyeon’s cheekiness. She couldn’t help letting out a soft groan---loud enough for Miyeon to hear but hidden beneath the cameras.“You’ll get broken.” Minnie retorted sassily.Miyeon paused. And Minnie smirked.They’re totally talking about the massage gun.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Series: (G)I-DLE crumbs [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100858
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Massage Gun

**Author's Note:**

> [The reference/idea/inspiration of this story](https://twitter.com/minnieyuhhh/status/1365682441747193858?s=20)
> 
> The M in MM means mature. JK! Slight depictions of mature content, but nothing too detailed, and certainly no smut.

It was the day of the Singles Korea interview, and Miyeon, as usual, had overslept once again, causing Minnie to barge into her room to drag her out. They were supposed to bring five exciting things they have to show to their audience. But since Miyeon didn’t have enough time to prepare, she just went with whatever was in her bag at that moment. Which, unsurprisingly, consists of two sanitizers, a hand cream, body lotion, and a lip  _ stain. _

On the other hand, and thankfully, Minnie brought some quite intriguing stuff compared to Miyeon. Because, well, in all honesty, they needed to engage with their patrons, or this interview would end up being quite a bummer. Surprisingly, and compellingly enough, Minnie brought a diverse set of items, and one of which was a  _ massage gun _ , which was already eye-catching because of its size and how it occupies a lot of space on the table. Needless to say, the Oyster Mushroom Chips, Pillow Mist, Lip Balm, and the cute airpod case were also noteworthy. 

One by one, both of them introduced each of their belongings. Halfway through the interview, however, Minnie had bickered with Miyeons’s taste in scents, disagreeing with most--if not all-- of her item’s fragrance. To which Miyeon justified as  _ we have really different tastes in scents _ . Nevertheless, Minnie continued smelling every item of Miyeon, whether to poke fun of her preference or simply because she was curious. Most of the time, however, she’d be scrunching her face and asking Miyeon  _ what kind of smell is this… _

Meanwhile, Miyeon was getting annoyed with Minnie’s playful ridicule. Regardless of she was used to the Thai’s friskiness, there were still times that Miyeon wished that Minnie would rather shut up and appreciate her more instead of always making fun of her. They’re not like Yuqi and Soyeon who’s dynamic was well-known for bickering with each other. Well, maybe a bit. But Minnie was too sensitive for Miyeon to fire back. She knew she always had to bite her tongue to suppress a snide remark for the Thai.  _ Otherwise, Minnie would sulk the whole day, and Miyeon doesn’t always have the energy to pamper her.  _

“What’s that?” Miyeon asked as soon as Minnie reached for the massage gun. She knew what it was, but Miyeon was curious why the hell Minnie would bring such a massive item.  _ Apparently, Minnie could sometimes be a show-off. _

“Massage gun,” Minnie replied. “I love massages so, so, sooo much! When I was in Thailand, I always had a massage. But in Korea, I barely had enough time to schedule an appointment. Plus, it was so expensive compared to Thailand!”

Of course, Miyeon knows that. Before that massage gun ever existed in their lives, her  _ hands  _ were sufficient already for Minnie. But since they have separate schedules recently, Minnie doesn’t have the patience to wait for Miyeon. Or Miyeon was too tired even to visit Minnie at their dorm. At some point, they just had to do it alone to themselves. 

“And we can’t go out these days,” Minnie added. “I can have a self-massage with this massage gun!” 

_ Right _ , Miyeon thought as she looked at Minnie’s enthusiastic explanation. 

Turning on the object, Minnie gave Miyeon a connotative glance, and Miyeon lets out a nervous laugh.  _ What’s with that look... _

“It’s sooo nice,” Minnie praised--and almost moaned-- as her voice reverberated together with the object. “There are ten adjustable speed levels!” 

_ Miyeon could only laugh at that.  _

Minnie then suddenly pointed the object to Miyeon, a coy smile masking the Thai’s bright expression before she placed the gun at the Korean’s shoulder. Miyeon swiftly backed away in surprise. 

“If you buy this product---” 

“I want to try level 30,” Miyeon quipped and looked at Minnie seriously, then at the massage gun. A suggestive smirk was ghosting the corner of her lips.

Thankfully, Minnie was able to suppress her surprised expression. But her mouth twitched a little upon noticing Miyeon’s cheekiness. She couldn’t help letting out a soft groan---loud enough for Miyeon to hear but hidden beneath the cameras. 

“You’ll get broken.” Minnie retorted sassily.

Miyeon paused. And Minnie smirked. 

They’re totally talking about the  _ massage gun _ . 

Placing the soft, vibrating circle on Miyeon’s shoulder and pressing it hard enough on Miyeon’s pressure--and sensitive--points, Minnie waited.

_ Ahh... _

It was a gasp. It was  _ supposed  _ to be a gasp. 

A look of amusement briefly flashed Minnie’s eyes upon hearing that soft heave from Miyeon. Fortunately, Miyeon was fast enough to cover it up as a breathy laugh.  _ It wouldn’t look good if her tone went any higher... _

“It feels so good,” Miyeon applauded. Frankly, because she  _ needed  _ to say something and distract herself from  _ thinking  _ of other things. 

Noticing the slight internal panic of Miyeon, Minnie decided to change the atmosphere by putting the round blob on Miyeon’s shoulder blades, causing the latter to give her a quick glare but laughed it out after. Minnie ignored it and focused on turning off the massage gun. 

“Please don’t do it on my bone!” Miyeon was laughing, but deep inside, she was already gritting her teeth.  _ Minnie was teasing her too much… _

“You should try this, everyone!” Minnie advertised. 

“Yes! My voice is shaking, too!” 

The camera was focused on Miyeon. But little did everyone know, Minnie was snickering in the background. It took Miyeon a hundred, repeated mantras in her head to not tackle Minnie and strangle the Thai to… well,  _ pleasure _ . Not death. 

“There are many kinds of attachment to this,” The camera finally included Minnie in the frame. “Including this round one.”

Meanwhile, Miyeon was already thinking of other  _ attachments  _ she could use later.

“The end!” Minnie finished her segment abruptly in a cute way, 

For a few minutes, the interview went on with Miyeon’s lip balm--which Minnie called a lip stain instead-- as the last piece to be shown before both of them chose which item they should have. Naturally, since Minnie doesn’t like Miyeon’s preferences regarding scents, she chose hand sanitizers without a doubt. As for Miyeon, well, despite Minnie’s earlier protest that Miyeon does sleep a lot without the help of any products, Miyeon still chose the pillow mist for better sleep _. _

Though they mentioned that they learned they have different tastes, it was evident that both of them already knew this fact way long before this interview. After all, Minnie, despite not liking Miyeon’s flavors, had been inhaling her natural smell  _ every night _ before they succumb to a night of deep sleep. 

And Miyeon?

Miyeon had been using Minnie’s pillow mist ever since. The Thai doesn’t usually sleep in her room, after all. She always preferred Miyeon’s bed because Miyeon’s scent had always comforted her to a beautiful slumber way better than any other spray or fragrance.  _ It was Minnie’s favorite, though she won’t admit it.  _

“So,” Miyeon started, settling herself beside the blushing Thai who’s seated beside the window of their van. “Care to use the  _ massage gun _ later to me?” She pleaded with her infamous puppy eyes. 

Minnie could only groan in disgust, but her blush deepened, and she swore Miyeon wasn’t helping with calming her flushed cheeks. “Use it yourself, Miyeon ah.” She hissed, swatting Miyeon’s hand away from her thigh.

Miyeon pouted. “Please? I think I need a good  _ release _ .” She smirked. 

“Wh--what!?” Minnie choked, and Miyeon could only wiggle her brows playfully at her. 

“I meant stress, Minnie. Stress-reliever. What are you thinking?”

Minnie tried opening her mouth to argue, but Miyeon quickly silenced her with a peck on the lips. Thankfully, their manager was busy checking their next schedule, and the driver was too focused on the road to even notice anything. 

Miyeon smiled innocently at her girlfriend before resting her head on Minnie’s shoulder, intertwining their hands in the process while a soft yawn escaped her lips. On the other hand, Minnie was nowhere near being calm. Her heart was erratic, and her mind was swirling into different  _ thoughts  _ of Miyeon. 

“Fine,” She suddenly said, huffing cutely. 

“Fine, what?” Miyeon was playing innocent, fingers tracing soft circles on the Thai’s knee. 

“I’ll do you a  _ favor  _ later.” 

Miyeon couldn’t help the wide grin tugging her lips. “You sure it’s not the other way around?”

Minnie sucked in a deep breath. “Stop teasing me!” She whined. 

“But you’re so cute!” Miyeon protested, pinching Minnie’s soft cheeks. “But okay, do it to me later. I need it. I’m pretty stressed lately. Also,  _ I want it on level 30. _ ” Miyeon whispered the last phrase.

_ Did Minnie ever mention she’s completely smitten by a dominant Miyeon? _

“Okay…” was all Minnie could utter shyly.

A few moments of silence passed, and Minnie’s heart was finally lulling down. 

Until…

“Just to be specific, we’re talking about the  _ massage gun _ , right?”

“MIYEON!!!!” 

Of course, they were absolutely, positively, unquestionably talking about the  _ massage gun _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my Twitter: **[@wookieoogie](https://twitter.com/wookieoogie)**. I always do random polls for my stories. Watch out for that!
> 
> Drop comments/requests/suggestions on my curiouscat: **[wookieoogie](https://curiouscat.qa/wookieoogie)**. My answers are always posted on Twitter, too!


End file.
